1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for manufacturing a plurality of dummy and insulating layers to control the coverage of a step difference in a multi-layered semiconductor device, and more particularly to a method for providing stacked dummy and insulating layers at a region proximate a structure in the semiconductor device having a step difference in order to diminish the step difference and to a semiconductor device which includes the dummy and insulating layers.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Generally, as the semiconductor device becomes more highly integrated it becomes a multi-layered structure which includes a plurality of conducting layers, insulating layers, metal layers, or the like, as necessary for its operation. As a result, the structure includes a step difference in its structure. For example, it is assumed that when manufacturing a DRAM 16 semiconductor device, four polysilicon layers and two metal layers are used, as shown in FIG. 1. When an insulating layer 9 is deposited on the resulting structure of a stacked capacitor 15, the step difference 41 occurs at the side of the resulting structure of the stacked capacitor 15. In order to form a bit line electrode 10B, if a portion of the conducting layer 10 for bit line deposited on the resulting insulating layer 9 is etched, as shown in FIG. 2, a stringer 10A, which is a remaining portion of the conducting layer 10, remains on the slope of the resulting insulating layer 9, (T at FIG. 2) which results in a bridge phenomenon in which the stringer 1OA is undesirably connected to an adjacent conducting layer (not shown) which is to be deposited thereover. Also, because of the uneven thickness of the deposited conducting layer at the locations of the step differences, a break may occur in the conducting layer which interferes with the operation of the resulting device.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to solve the problems set forth above and to provide a method for forming a sloped layer comprising a plurality of dummy layers and insulating layers at a location on the semiconductor device having a structure defining a step difference to contour the coverage of the step difference in semiconductor device.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a semiconductor device which includes dummy layers and insulating layers to contour a step difference therein.
The preceding objects should be construed as merely presenting a few of the more pertinent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to both the summary of the invention and the detailed description, below, which describe the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.